Chasing Cars
by Karlen
Summary: It's graduation day, and one last chance for Draco to reach out to Harry before they go their separate ways. Songfic to Chasing Cars by Snow Patrol.


**Chasing Cars**

Disclaimer: I don't own the characters.

With the world's population growing every second, there is no question that we are not the only ones occupying it; we are not the only ones who cry, bitter and angry at the world. Sprawling cities sparkling with multi-colored lights are filled with such people; unendingly dry, cracked mud littered with sick dying children. People all around us are dying, rejoicing, crying, laughing, and mourning.

People are forming falling in love at first glance, forming life-long friendships, singing in the rain, having lunch with old acquaintances. There are those who feel trapped, with nowhere to turn, no one to love. There are those who have been hurt, those who have sacrificed, and there are those who hurt others.

_We'll do it all  
Everything  
On our own_

No, we are not the only ones. But in this moment, with you, I can almost believe that we are. It's almost as though time has paused; the moon is glowing brightly with the stars twinkling nearby, illuminating each individual drop of rain making it seem as though we are standing in a shower of pearls. You are all I can see. This is uncomfortable for me, describing how I feel. I wouldn't do this for just anybody, you know. I hate that you can make me feel uncomfortable, and yet, I do it for you. Just you.

_We don't need  
Anything  
Or anyone_

I'm not sure what we're doing. This most definitely is against the Malfoy protocol I was raised to follow. I just know that when I'm with you… I feel. You're the only one person in the universe who can possibly evoke all of these emotions in me. I still remember the first time we met. This sounds horrible, I know, but during that first meeting, I was overwhelmed with curiosity and disgust. That doesn't sound awe inspiring to many others, but to me, that was the first time I had felt either of those emotions with the force I felt on that day. I certainly didn't anticipate that you and I would grow together, sharing a bond which strengthened with each emotion we evoked in one another.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

Our bond was a forbidden bond. It was something that even we were not aware of until, how long has it been? Only four months now. Of course, our enmity is infamous in school; I may even go so far as to assume most of wizarding England. It's not so far-fetched; you are, after all, the Boy who lived, and I am the son of Voldemort's right-hand Death Eater. The way we've been raised, the values we hold fiercely to our hearts; they are unbelievably different.

_I don't quite know  
How to say  
How I feel_

We are standing in the rain. How cliché. But I can disregard that. There have been many things I have made allowances for since we began this. And I wouldn't trade you for anything. We're secluded here, with the rain to shield us from the rest of the world. My cheek is pressed hard against the wet wool of your school robe, your arms fastened tightly against my waist. I hear your heart beat steadily, and I know you're looking at me, waiting for an answer.

_Those three words  
Are said too much  
They're not enough_

It was 17 days ago exactly that you said _it_ to me, and I know that you're anxious for me to answer. I haven't been able to get it out of my head, and it frustrates me. What can you possibly expect me to say to that? There are so many problems… obstacles that stand in the way of a real relationship between the two of us. To be perfectly honest, I had no clue what in the world I could say, or how taking that step would change this… relationship. It's only here, shivering in the rain, with the rhythm of your heartbeat filling my ears that I realize that love, for you, is what I've been feeling all along.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

I slowly lift my head from where it was resting on your chest, and look up only to meet your steady gaze. I manage a half-smile, and stare searchingly into your inviting deep green eyes. Finding what I was looking for, I slowly begin taking down the walls that I keep around my emotions and thoughts. I let these walls fall, leaving me more vulnerable that I have ever been around you. You know this; this much is evident by the faint surprise in your eyes. I stand before you, with no barriers, and lean up for a short, tender kiss.

_Let's waste time  
Chasing cars  
Around our heads_

_I need your grace  
To remind me  
To find my own_

_  
_Today is our last day at Hogwarts. It's hard to believe we 're finally graduating, isn't it? Seven years were spent inside those walls; I almost don't know what to expect outside of them. If there was one thing that I would die for, is for this moment to go on forever. I don't want to face reality; in reality we'll be going our separate ways tomorrow. In reality, the world will pit us against each other. You will become my enemy. It will be your duty to kill me. I can't bear the thought.

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_

_Forget what we're told  
Before we get too old  
Show me a garden that's bursting into life_

"Draco." I realize with mild surprise that I am crying, although it is hard to tell in the rain.

"Draco," a strong hand comes up and caresses my cheek. "I…"

"I love you." I whisper, interrupting him. There is silence, and all we can hear is the sound of raindrops falling softly around us. I cast my eyes down to the ground; the silence is making me nervous. "It took me a while to realize it, but, I thought you should know." Again, the silence engulfs us both.

"Thank you." Your voice sounds choked. I slowly lift my eyes and meet your piercing green stare. Looking at you, and how much my admission means to you, I smile, knowing I wouldn't regret my decision.

Tomorrow will inevitably come, and with it, we will go our separate ways. However, we will always have Hogwarts, and I know that no matter what happens, we will always have each other. No matter the obstacles.

_All that I am  
All that I ever was  
Is here in your perfect eyes, they're all I can see_

_I don't know where  
Confused about how as well  
Just know that these things will never change for us at all_

_If I lay here  
If I just lay here  
Would you lie with me and just forget the world?_


End file.
